


A New Dawn

by Stormblade01



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormblade01/pseuds/Stormblade01
Summary: Sanctuary, a port where all can live happily... Expect for the AGEs... and the Monster.A young boy, forced to fight a war while learning the cruelty of the human race, fights so that one day he could call his life his own, but with his strength, his captors are not willing to give him up so lightly.





	A New Dawn

The sudden crash caused ash to scatter into the air, the cloud lingered around the decomposing vajra corpse that was now decomposing into ash, you take a deep breath and look down at your rugged hands, bruised from griping your biting edges so tight. You breathe heavily through your teeth as you are reminded of the claw marks in your right arm, you attempt to cradle your arm as blood flows from the open wound. You reach into your back pouch to grab a pill but there was nothing, all gone, you growl as the words of your director echo thorough head.

"Only two pill per mission, only two pills per mission" The beep of the headset interrupted your thinking, you click the button on the side as you wait for the annoying voice of your operator to address you

"About time!" just his voice was enough to contort your face "I mean it WAS a solo mission, but you should have handled that better, anyway your five minutes over time so you better hurry back to port." He finishes with an obnoxious laugh before cutting the line, you sigh and grab your weaponry you stabbed into the ground prior and began to shuffle back home.

You move through the old town that surrounds your port, destroyed building and cracked pavement are all you see as you make your way down the once busy street. After about 20 minutes you arrive at the bulk door, ash trying to climb up to get in, it suddenly bursts to life and opens enough for you to walk in before closing behind you. You stand in the centre of the room, exhausted from your trip you nearly fall asleep on the spot before the loudspeaker screeches to life.

"You know the drill" a light shines from above, illuminating the god arc racks to the left. You waltz over and slot your swords into the holders, you walk back and hold your arms together, a spark emits from the armlets before slamming together to form your restraints. In this room, you give up your weapons and go back to being a prisoner, a slave, something you're reminded of every day. Suddenly the second door bursts open as the chief engineer stomps over to you and slaps you across the face.

"DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND I DIDN'T SEE THOSE MARKS IN YOUR SHIELD, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR ME TO BUFF THOSE OUT?!" you turn to face the angry woman before gently speaking…

"it's a shield, it meant to be damaged" all your met with is a slap across the opposite cheek, you grit your teeth and bear it because lashing out would only cause more problems. A small fat man (which is the director of your port) walks out of the door with two guards behind him 

 

"Ethan!" he exclaims "that was an excellent mission, well fought!" you hate him, but at least he has the courtesy to call you by your name. He straddles over, his large gut swaying from side to side, probably from all the good food he eats while the AGEs are left with slop. "But sadly, your operator said that you were five minutes over, you know what that means right?"

"No dinner tonight" you answer

"Exactly, you know the rules, but you don't follow them? The slop was disgusting but it was the only form of nutrients you got for the day, the director lets out a whistle while examining your arm. "that looks bad, you should take a pill"

"I don't have any, I used them"

"Too bad, you know the rule, two pills per mission" he begins to walk out the door "Take him back to his room boys" one of the guards walks behind you and kicks you square in the tail bone causing you to fall forward

"MOVE IT MONSTER!" you let out a sigh before shuffling out the door. After a few minutes of walking through dark corridors you emerge into the prison block, cell door after cell door lines the decaying walls.

"Welcome back to sanctuary Ethan" a voice calls you from your left, a young boy walks towards you with his arms together in the same restraints. "how was the solo op? vajras are hard to crack"

"I got the job done, that's all that matters"

"Not with a wound like that it doesn't" you look at the wound and shrug your shoulders before feeling a boot against your back.

"KEEP MOVING" you continue to shuffle forward through the hall, your ears locking on to the whispers resonating from the other cells

"He's back"

"He's the one they call "monster" right?"  
"Yeah, I heard he uses an experimental bias factor that makes him a lot stronger"

"Looks like he's on his last legs though, he can barely walk straight and look at his arm"

"Don't worry, they won't let him die, he is their Strongest after all"

After walking a short distance you stop as the guards open your cell and push you inside. You lose your balance, and with your hands clasped together, you fall onto your arm, tearing open the now somewhat healed wound. You scream and roll onto your back moaning in pain, you look up only to see the two guards laughing and pointing "What's wrong, out of pills?" he says in a taunting voice, he then proceeds to take one out of his pocket and wave in front of the cell door, you get up to your knees and try to take it but quickly puts it into his mouth and swallows "Sorry, but I have a cold and I need to stay in top shape" they both walk off laughing as you drag yourself onto the concrete slab you called a bed.

You sit on the edge of the bed trying to reorient yourself, trying to subside the pain as your body cries its tears of crimson. You hear a skitter before a red and white pill rolls between your feet, you look up to see your female counterpart. She had a slender hourglass figure, deep green eyes and long silvery hair she ties into a ponytail with a beauty mark on the bottom right near her lips

"You should probably take that" she gestures to the healing item at your feet

"Yeah, thanks Ellie" you grab it, brush it off and stick it into your mouth. The effects are nearly instant as the pain in your arm subsides so it's not the only thing you can think of.

"You okay? You seem kinda out to it"

"I'm tired, hungry and sore all over. I just want one night in a proper bed with a proper meal" a few seconds pass before she answers.

"You need to stay strong Ethan, whether they admit it or not, the AGEs look up to you, myself included" she smiles, the smile that gives you a warm feeling inside every time she does it. You're suddenly broken out of your trans by the familiar thud of boots against the concrete floor as two guard Move outside Elizabeth's cell.

"Elizabeth" he exclaimed "there is a new assignment for you, you're coming with us" they unlock her cell and practically drag her out, causing her to stumble towards your cage 

"Assholes" she whispers under her breath "Get some rest, Ethan, god knows you'll need it" you nod in response as they pull her away, arguing and accusing them of grabbing weird places as she always does. You take her advice and lie down on the cold concrete, trying not to disturb your now healing arm.

"Things will get better" you whisper to your self "Not today, or tomorrow, but someday" you close your eyes and drift off to sleep, dreaming of a much better place.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything to help me get better would be appreciated as well as any mistakes i might have missed.


End file.
